


I Want a Troublemaker For a Lover

by orevalc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orevalc/pseuds/orevalc
Summary: Gendrya.An exploration of thoughts and feelings behind the actions we've watched so far in season 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and english is not my native language, so don't expect much

 

 

 

 

>  “ _I want a trouble-maker for a lover, blood spiller, blood drinker, a heart of flame, who quarrels with the sky and fights with fate, who burns like fire on the rushing sea.”_

― Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi

 

ARYA

The road from Winter Town to Winterfell was crowded with spectators watching the arrival of The Dragon Queen and her caravan of reinforcements. Arya Stark snuck into the crowd to be able to observe the arrival of the army closely.

  
First he saw her brother Jon, riding beside Daenerys Targaryen, the foreign woman to whom his brother gave up his crown -Or so most of the northern men seemed to think of her. _'No, she was born here in Westeros, just like I did. We only became foreigners by growing-up in distant lands'._  Her eyes returned to Jon and a forgotten feeling of joy filled her heart and for the first moment since her return to Winterfell,  she felt she was finally and trully home. She thought about calling after him, but he passed by too quickly and she lost the chance to do so.

Arya lowered her eyes in disappointment. When she lifted her gaze she noticed someone she wasn't expecting. _The Fucking_ Dog riding Behind Jon and Daenerys. ' _How the fuck is he still alive? ... I left him dying before departing Westeros' ._  Surprised and somewhat uncomfortable, she realised she no longer perceived him as an enemy.

  
Her heart jumped as she spotted Gendry next. It had been weeks since she had heard the story about how Jon and a handful of men had embarked on a suicide mission beyond the Wall, in order to capture a Wight that would serve as proof of Winter's Arrival and the Night King threat.

 

"... That's when they realised they were screwed. It was then that King Jon sent the blacksmith back to Eastwatch to send a message to the Dragon Queen, who finally saved their necks. "-told one of the men gathered in the Great Hall.

  
' _A blacksmith? ... no, it can not be him ... but that man said he came with Ser Davos, who was Stannis' Hand, that Baratheon King that the Red Woman served'_  - The voices in the the room silenced in her ears at the same time she remembered _That Stupid Bull_. ´ _He was part of my pack once... before he decided to leave me'_  Arya recalled resentfully. She had felt affection towards the young blacksmith long ago, before she became No-One. Years had passed in which she had not thought about him, however, the previous reunion with Hot Pie had brought to mind memories of her time travelling the King's Road, the in Harrenhal and with the Brotherhood. ' _Yes, I cared about him once. That Stupid Bull was somehow...different'._

He seemed changed, but at the same time just like she remembered him. His dark hair was shorter, and even in the distance she could spot fine lines around his light blue eyes. ´ _He was always handsome...and also strong´ S_ he conceded, recalling his filthy but toned naked torso while he worked at Harrenhal. ´ _Perhaps I should go pay him a visit later at the forge´._

 


	2. 2

  

GENDRY

 

 

He had heard the news about Arya being alive, and currently in Winterfell while he was marching North with the Queen's Army. Gendry had heard Ser Davos talking about how eager Jon was to get to Winterfell soon so he could finally reunite with his younger siblings, after so much time apart.

 

"Especially Lady Arya, he told me she was his favourite sibling of them all"- Ser Davos said as Gendry slowly turned his gaze to Jon, who was giving orders to set camp for the night.

 

Gendry had not told anyone about his friendship with the younger Stark sister. At first, he thought there was no point. She was long dead and telling King Jon about all the hardships they experienced together would only bring her dearest brother more pain. After the smith discovered she was alive, he was too ashamed to talk about it. How she rejected her offer to go with her to Winterfell.

 

 _‘I could be your family’_ she had said then, and he could feel and see at the time she truly believed it. Nevertheless, he was stubborn then, and too proud. He thought _little highborn Ladies do not mix with lowborn bastards_. Even when her own half-brother was a bastard, Arya had mentioned that her mother had never accepted him. Lady Stark would never allow the friendship between her daughter and a bastard from Flea Bottom.

 

 _‘You wouldn't be my family...you would be M'lady’_  he answered then, effectively turning down her offer.

Later, when he was escaping the Red Witch, rowing aimlessly, with nothing more to do than rumble in his thoughts, he realised that even now, upon discovering his parentage, the only family he ever had was Arya, he loved the little girl and he abandoned her to Gods know which horrors.

 

Therefore, he kept quiet, secretly anxious about facing her now and dreading her reaction. _‘She probably hates me’_ he supposed, immediately admonishing himself ‘ _She tried to stop the Red Witch from taking you, even after you did to her. She was loyal to you. She didn't hate you then, She would probably don't hate you now...She probably doesn't even remember you Stupid’_. That conclusion seemed much worse.

 

*

It had been a few days since his arrival in Winterfell and he had yet to come face to face with Arya.

 King Jon had spoken to Lady Sansa, about him. The older Stark sister was imposing; tall, elegant, and completely different from Arya. She looked like a proper mannered lady, not a trouble-maker as Arya used to be. 

 

“You are welcome to Winterfell Blacksmith Waters. Your skill in the forge will be of great help in this war" –she addressed him formally

“Thank you, my lady. I would get to work immediately, if you were kind enough to order someone to direct me towards the forge”

“Of course” - she replied and directed one of the men in the yard to show him the way as she took her leave.

“I asked Sansa to arrange for someone to accommodate you in the room next to the forge. It is not much, but it is the warmest place in the Castle”-said Jon Apologetically

“Thank you, your grace”

“Please, Just call me Jon. I consider you a friend Gendry...and I'm not a king anymore, neither a Lord Commander.- He asserted

 

The room was simple but much comfortable than what he expected. There was a thin mattress, a woven blanket and some furs. In a corner was a small table with two chairs, an old trunk, and a shelf with a couple of jugs and dishes at one side of the fireplace.

The north was cold and it would take some time to adjust to the weather, but he could see himself living here, working in the forge, building a future. _‘Only if we survive’_ he reminded himself. He was brought here for a reason: to make weapons, and so he shall do, even if he had to work day and night.

After leaving his few belongings in the room, Gendry headed to the forge. There were other blacksmiths working there already. One of them led him to a workstation and showed him around. Ser Davos came accompanied by The Hound a few minutes later to let him know Jon had decided to put Gendry in charge of the place, since he was the most familiar with dragonglass weapons. Gendry reluctantly accepted. He was just a Blacksmith apprentice after all. 

 

"Nonsense Lad" –told him Ser Davos. "You trained under Tobho Mott, one of the best blacksmiths in the world, and one of the few who know how to work Valyrian stee..."

 

"Too much talking already" -interrupted The Hound. "I need you to make me a dragonglass Axe, and make it quick boy, I'm not waiting for those ice cunts to attack without a reliable weapon in my hand" 

 

"I'll start on it at once then"-said Gendry, and then they started discussing about specifications.

 

 

*

 

Two days later The Hound's weapon was ready. Gendry sent word for him to come pick it up.

 

"It isn't easy to make a blade that big with dragonglass" -Stated Gendry while he walked towards Sandor with his axe in hands.

 

"You´re saying you are good, is that it?"

 

"I'm saying it's a tricky material to...

 

"You know who makes weapons for the wildlings? Cripples and cocksuckers. Which one are you?" –Sandor sneered

 

"Leave him be" -A woman's voice interrupted

 

 

Both men turned their heads towards the voice.

 

Gendry couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, Arya Stark in the flesh. He looked her head to toe, stunned to find a woman instead of the little girl he once knew. In all this time, he never stopped to think she would _obviously_ grow up and now he couldn't reconcile his hope to see that little girl again and the shock of seeing a grown woman in her place. 

 

"I heard you were here"-Spoke the Hound, effectively stopping Gendry's train of thought. "You left me to die"-He added with an accusatory tone.

"First I robbed you"- Was her defiant reply.

 

Sandor stood up and faced her before leaving 

"You're a cold little bitch, aren't you? -He said with venom, but then added in a less serious tone "I guess that's why you're still alive"


	3. Chapter 3

After The Hound left, Gendry walked a few nervous steps towards Arya. 

 

"That was a nice Axe you did for Him. You've gotten better" -She praised

"Yeah, thanks. So have you" -he returned the compliment, too flustered to think about his words. "I mean..you look good" - he clarified. Both kept looking each other intently.

"Thanks, so do you"-She said with a solemn face

 

Gendry felt himself starting to flush as he realised he had been staring at her, so he focused in getting back to work before she noticed.

 

"It's not a bad place to grow up if it wasn't so cold"-He told her in an effort to relieve the tension of the first interaction.

"Stay close to that forge then"- She answered, not quite brazen but reminding Gendry of the old Arya.

"It's that a command lady Stark?"-He taunted her with a grin in his face, but not facing her yet.

"Don't call me that" -She told him as she approached him. He then turned to face her and she felt a strange pang in her chest at his next words.

“As you wish M’lady”- he said amused. She couldn't help smiling back.

 

“Here is my wish” - She unrolled a piece of paper, handing it to him. It was the design of some kind of weapon made up of a stick and a dragonglass blade.

“What do you need something like this for?”- Gendry asked no longer smiling. He knew she was thinking of fighting the white walkers and he didn't like it. “You already had a sword” -he added pointing towards Needle and noticing the dagger in her belt. “What’s that?”

Arya handed it to him.

 

“It’s valyrian steel!...I always knew you were another rich girl” he japed  

Arya sheathed the dagger and answered emphatically “You don’t know any other rich girls”

She’s smiled and left him agape. While she walked away of the forge she looked back at him and made a little feminine twirl before leaving.

Gendry stood there dumbfounded by the sudden quickening of his heart.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm reading, I hate waiing for the next chapter.  
> So i'm going to post this entire story today or die trying.

 

GENDRY

 

After Arya's visit, Gendry found himself thinking about her constantly and he knew why. Arya was thinking about fighting in the war and that troubled him. She might be an adult now, but she was still impulsive as always. If she could, she would probably quarrel even with the sky or pick fights with fate. Nevertheless, he wasn’t having none of it this time, he will not become an accessory to her demise by arming her to fight Death itself.

Something else bothered him about her too. Something that passed between them while they looked at each other the other day. Some kind of magnetism that made him aware of her everywhere he went, and he thought he noticed her looking at him too. It was unnerving him so he opted to not even go out of the forge, as to avoid running into her. Even so, he would eventually have to face her. It was more than certain that she would return to demand _her Wish._

Sooner than later, she was back. Gendry was able to feel her intense gaze on him the moment she set foot in the forge. There it was again, that nagging pull to look at her. He lifted his eyes then as he saw her lift an eyebrow as she often did when she found something interesting.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” –he spoke to her in an irritated tone.

“You made my weapon yet?” she asked out loud

“Just as soon as I'm done making a few thousand of these” -he answered after showing her one of the small axes he had been making.  

“You should make mine first and make sure it's stronger than this”-she told him while examining his work

“It’s strong enough.” -Gendry asserted while tacking the axe to a table.

The blacksmith was annoyed at her for diminishing his work.  However, right now she looked truly impressed at him, which in turn made him feel uncomfortable. He supposed it was because he was worrying about her again. He didn’t want Arya getting hurt.

 

“It's going to be safer down in the crypt you know”

“Are you going to be down in the crypt?” -Asked Arya with no veiled sarcasm

“No, but ...”

“But you're a fighter”-She interrupted

“I've done my share”

“You've fought them?” –Arya asked, even though she already knew about his trip beyond the wall.

“I did, some of them”-was the evasive answer

“How many?” she kept nagging.

“ A few. That was enough”. Gendry didn’t want to talk about them. He didn’t want Arya to notice he was actually scared shitless. But she couldn’t take a hint _that stubborn she-wolf._

“What are they like?”

“Bad”  Gendry said as he realized maybe he should put more emphasis for her to get the message “Really bad”

“ _Really bad_? Even a smiths apprentice can do better than _really bad_ ” She mocked him. “What do they look like? What do they smell like? How do they move? How hard are they to kill?”

He didn’t know how to convey the message. He knew she was brave, a fighter, a survivor. But those _dead_ things were not men.

“Look, I know you want to fight, and I know you're not scared of rapers or murderers or ... this is different. This is death. You want to know what they're like? Dead. That's what they are like”-he was panting by the end of the phrase.

 

She turned her gaze downwards, where his hand was above some dragonglass knives. She took one and then fixed her eyes at him.

“I know death…” -she told him while she threw a knife towards a wooden column in the middle of the room.

“He’s got many faces…” she continued, as she throw a second knife which landed just by the side of the other. Gendry turned his head, facing her with an astonished look.

“I look forward to seeing this one” she ended, after throwing a third knife with perfect precision.

Gendry chuckled amazed and transfixed by her incredible aim, as she came by his side again, to remind him about her weapon.

“Ok, I get right on it” –he accepted

 

 _‘She’s extraordinary’_ he thought as she left ‘ _Truly incredible’._

  *

 

 

 

 

The next couple of days were more of the same: work all day long at the forge making arrowheads, knives, swords and clubs, sleep a couple of hours, work on the Arya's spear in the mornings, and continue working on other weapons from noon to dusk. He was beyond tired so he thought better to go rest for the night or else he will not be able to fight the dead when they got to Winterfell. 

 

Gendry laid in his bed and tried to close his eyes. He suddenly heard a noise coming fromthe forge. He had sent everyone to rest before leaving himself, so he knew there nobody should be there right now. 

He got up from the bed and lighted a torch in the fireplace before going to check. He didn't saw anything out of the ordinary, so decided to head back to his room when a cloaked figure appeared in front of him. Gendry jumped and the torch felt to the stone floor, illuminating under the face of the intruder. He gulped and the heard her laughter.

 

"For fuck sakes, Arry! you almost scared me to death!" -he exclaimed while Arya kept on laughing

 

Gendry stormed to his room, Arya following him close behind. 

 

"What are you even doing here at this hour?"-Gendry asked

"I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing on the bed"- she answered. 

"So you thought about coming here to bother me, so I couldn't sleep either?" - He said annoyed

"No, stupid. I came to sleep with you!" she answered as if there was nothing wrong with that statement.

"Go back to your chambers. I'ts not proper for a Lady to spent the night with a lowly blacksmith"

"Oh just cut it out Gendry! we have slept side by side countless of times, back when we were pack"

 

_It's not a lie_  Gendry told himself. ' _It's just Arry. She's kin'_   he thought. He huffed but ended up going back to bed and he lifted the furs so Arya could laid beside him. She had already removed the fur lined cloak she was wearing and then she took of the jerking while giving him her back, and quickly entered the bed. There wasn't anything much different from when they were kids. The bed was small and Arya was a little bit bigger now. she moved closer and turned her face to him. Gendry already had his eyes closed, but he could feel her proximity. Her warm breath close to his neck and her clean smell. He opened his eyes then, the logs in the fireplace still burned enough to illuminate the room with a subtle light. Arya was looking intently at him with those impossibly big grey eyes. His eyes gazed down to her small mouth and he felt an urgent need to kiss her, and so he boldly did, his heart was bursting when she returned the kiss. His right arm went around her waist to hold her flushed against his body. He felt her subtle curves even trough his and her clothes and a sudden rush of need went to his cock.

 

Gendry gasped loudly and sat alarmed in the bed. 

He was alone, and a beam of morning light was visible under the door. His heart was racing and he realised he must have been dreaming so he started to laugh until he looked down and saw his cock stiff and then he remembered what he was dreaming about. 

_Fuck! fuck! fuckity-fucking-fuck!_

 

He had known from a long time that he loved Arya. She was his oldest friend. But this. _Seven hells!_...this changed everything. 

Not once he had thought about Arya in that way before, he was the closest thing to family he had.

_He was definitely fucked._

 

 

 

 


End file.
